


Suits

by black_f73



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	Suits

“把身上的布条扯下来，我的眼睛都快瞎了。”

“布条？”Mike疑惑的看了眼Harvey，他转了转脑袋，试图看到自己的背面，“是我衣服上沾上什么了？”

“就是你说的那个东西，别叫它衣服，那是对字典的侮辱。”Harvey傲慢的说，但是言辞间又略有停顿，Mike的样子看起来就像是只追着自己尾巴跑的小狗，这让他有点小分心。

Mike停了下来，有点无语的看着Harvey，摊了摊手，

“哈，哈，”他说，表情明显不是在笑，“我不明白这有什么差别，所有的西服长的不都一个样，说到底不就是尺码的问题么，只要尺码合身，我并不觉得他们穿起来有什么差别，而且你知道吗，这身花了我三百刀，就一套。”

“干得好，Mike，现在我的耳朵也聋了。”Harvey长久的凝视了他，Mike发誓就算是败诉，丢失客户，Louis晋升资深合伙人这些事同时发生都不会让Harvey Specter露出这种表情，“看来我需要指导一下你这件事的严重性。”

“等等，”Mike瞬间就意识到这件事的严重性，他试图突出一下重点，“你不是预订了白宫的晚宴？我们还有…呃…”他抬头看了下墙上的钟，“…二小时四十七分钟，为什么你这么早就要我换好衣服。”

“职业律师要有预见性。”Harvey扬了扬下巴，露出那个标志性的得意表情，“而且那是Adams House的顶楼餐厅，你在白宫的晚宴上休想吃到那么美味的烟熏鸭胸肉。”

他靠近Mike，低垂着眼睑看着他，脸上的表情既傲慢又迷人，Mike也回看着他，对Harvey接下来要做的事既紧张又期待，他有点拿不准该看着他左眉上的那两颗痣还是他右边总是斜勾着的嘴角，他总是一整天的想着怎么好好吻上它们。Mike觉得自己有点偏离重点了。

“过一会儿再露出让人有机可乘的表情，这缺乏挑战性。”Harvey显然明白自己的魅力所在，他伸出手，顺着Mike的廉价领带滑了下去，力道不轻不重，刚好让指尖下的身体发出欲求不满的战栗，那指尖来到廉价西服的廉价扣子上，用极其缓慢的方式解开了它们，第一颗，然后第二颗。

“你能不能不要在每个跟『我的』衣服有关的词前面都加上『廉价』这两个字。”

“学会读心术了？”Harvey从鼻子里哼出来，Mike的腰侧在敞开的西服中显露出一个若隐若现的距离，白衬衫被扯了出来，在皮肤上留下凌乱的折印，廉价的白衬衫，这种浪费简直就是不可饶恕的犯罪。“保持这个技能，”他从容的解开了Mike的领带，把它缓慢的抽了出来，领带隔着衬衣摩擦着Mike后颈的皮肤，让他后脑勺发麻，“隔壁的邻居会为此而感谢你的。”

“什…”Mike反应了一会儿，却只来得及发出一个音，Harvey粗暴的扯开了他的衬衣，扣子飞了出去，不仅如此，衬衣也发出了撕裂的声音，它确实变成布条了。

“我希望你读出来这个了。”Harvey在漫长的亲吻间隙里说道，他的手捉住了Mike的，亲吻滑向了他的脖颈，然后拖着濡湿的气息来到锁骨，肩窝，胸口，小腹，腰侧，在年轻人光洁的皮肤上弄出乱七八糟的痕迹，他用那条领带把Mike的双手反绑在了一起。然后把他推倒在沙发上。

“看，容易撕，而且撕起来没人会介意。”Harvey审视的看着Mike，阐明自己的观点，后者看起来有些晕晕乎乎的，西装外套已经顺利的从肩膀滑落到手腕上，衬衣七零八落的挂着，皮肤上净是情色的痕迹，“你看起来像是个二十块的舞男。”Harvey为这意想不到的收获陷入深思，他以前从来没体会过角色扮演的价值所在，他只是觉得它们挺傻的。

“这是侮辱。”Mike受伤的说，“我说过我花了三百刀，这件衬衣就值七十。”

“所以就只有二百三十块，按照你的思路也许还得扣除领带袜子和鞋，也许还有内裤，别助长我，Mike，”Harvey单膝跪在Mike的两腿之间，他俯下身，用嘴唇把那些挂着的障碍物清扫干净，让年轻的身体完全暴露在空气中，顺便再咬上几个新的痕迹，“我会很乐意把外面那件也撕个粉碎，可能没衬衣这么省力，但我乐意那么做，两分钟之前我突然发现这让我有种别样的快感。”

Mike立刻闭嘴。

“好孩子。”Harvey的嘴角又扬了起来，然后——

嘶啦——

“嘿！”Mike弹了起来，就像猛然被丢进油锅里的鱼，Harvey把他的裤子撕开了，他也差不多也就是条下锅的鱼了。

“我不是给你留着上面那件么。”Harvey看起来开心极了，这简直是伸张正义，“我想我有点喜欢廉价西服了。”他停顿了一会儿，为自己说出来的话仔细想了想，“不，没门儿。”他否认。

Mike已经说不出话了，Harvey含住了他，比平时更有技巧，带着一点施虐的力度，牙齿刮过Mike的顶端，让年轻人从喉咙口里发出一阵乱七八糟的呻吟声，就在Harvey为他的品味和立场坚定最后一次信念的同时，Mike咬着牙射了出来。

“我还是别留那件了。”Harvey的舌头舔过Mike的，把他的喘息卷入自己的频率，然后是一阵让人欢欣的撕裂声，Harvey居高临下的看着Mike，后者眯着眼睛，意乱情迷，一副心里已经随便你怎么样的样子。

“现在，让我告诉你重点所在。”Harvey从容的说，他松了松领带，用缓慢而迷人的方式脱掉了自己的西装外套，把它裹在Mike高潮后敏感脆弱的皮肤上，小山羊绒面料精细而柔软的贴服着他，带着它所有者的体温，Harvey觉得包裹在自己外套里的Mike看起来比他原本的还要年轻瘦弱许多。

他耐心的扩张着，年轻的身体放松而沉湎，Harvey轻而易举的就滑了进去。

“这会把你的衣服弄脏的，”Mike喘息着，毫无保留的接纳着，“你想要干洗店的人用什么表情来面对这种污迹。”

“安静的做好自己的工作？”Harvey故意挑了挑眉尾，“我猜你从来都没有过这种经验。”

“我想我明白你的意思了。”Mike从口中溢出一声呻吟，他紧紧抓住那件西装外套，恨不得跟它过一辈子。

Harvey满意的勾起嘴角，给身下的男孩一点奖励，他缓慢的抽插着，抚慰Mike的手却简单粗鲁，他轻柔而长久的亲吻着他。

“这不算什么，如果你想尝试粗暴一点的性爱，我允许你穿廉价的西服，仅有这一个情况，如果想要温柔点的，就好好穿衣服。”Harvey说，他思考了一下，“如果什么也不想要，你可以试试什么也不穿。这个听起来更好。”

“这该由我决定。”Mike抗议，但随即抗议无效，立刻瘫软下去。

“所以白宫的晚宴？”他不死心。

“步行只要十分钟，我们有足够的时间。”


End file.
